Black Cats Can Be Considered Lucky
by RealityVampire
Summary: While on her way home, Kagura meets a certain guy ... With an eyepatch! KaguraxTakasugi oneshot 3-z verse ... well, maybe two shot


It was a normal, well not really, day and Kagura was on her way home when some delinquents stopped her.

"Hey missy, want to play with us? Come on, we won't hurt you, won't we?" The guy with a bonnet and piercings turned to his long haired friend.

"Fuck off bastard. Move it or I'll kick your sorry ass." She glared at them.

"I don't like the way you talk missy, better show some respect or you'll be sorry." He smirked and Kagura's vein popped.

"Who the hell cares if you don't like the way I talk?! Now move it! Nii-chan's been bombarding my phone with texts!" She snapped. She was so irritated since this morning because a certain sadist pissed her off and caused her to destroy some of school properties. Principal Otose sent them to detention and was forced to clean the gym.

"What did you say bitch?!" The bonnet guy was about to slap her when somebody caught his arm. Kagura covered her face with her arms but when she didn't feel anything coming, she removed them.

"Oi bastard. You're in my territory. Don't touch my property or I'll destroy your face." The man with dark violet hair said with his deep voice. He was in front of her and she faced his back. He had broad shoulders and he was wearing the same uniform as the boys in her school. The two delinquents were shivering.

"I-it's Takasugi Shinsuke of Gintama high! The fearsome leader of the gang known as Kihetai! Boss this is bad! We got to get out of here!" The long haired man shouted in fear and the guy with a lot of piercings retrieved his hands from that Takasugi's grip. They scrammed cowardly. He started to walk away and she was at lost for words.

"T-thank you." she shouted and he turned around. He had an eyepatch and the color of his eye was dark green. It was sparkling from the reflection of the street lights. He reminded her of the stray black cat that she saw the other day. He was, without a doubt, handsome and cunning. She blushed. He didn't say a word and walked away.

When she arrived home her brother kept interrogating her.

"Why were you late?"

"Because I ... Some guys got in my way."

"What kind of guys?"

"Delinquents."

"Oh really?" Her vein popped.

"What do you mean by that?" She glared at her brother who was blocking the entrance.

"Are you sure you weren't with Okita-kun?" Kamui teased.

"HUH?!" her jaw dropped. 'What is this idiot saying?'

"Well, you guys have been on friendly terms for quite a while now ufufufuf~" He dodged the blow that headed towards him.

'Stupid brother ... That reminds me, Nii-chan is also in a gang! Maybe he knows something about that 'Takasugi' guy.'

"Ne Kamui-nii ... Do you, by any chance, know someone named Takasugi Shinsuke?"

"Eh? Gwhy? Gyou gknow ghim?" He asked while chewing a huge portion of meat.

"Swallow first before you speak! Anyway, it's only a yes or a no!"

"Were on the same gang."

"Eh? Kihetai?"

"Yep. He managed to catch my attention. Someone from Gintama high can actually rival that of a Yato student."

"Eh ... So he really is strong ..."

"Imotou-chan ... Don't tell me ... You like him?! ufufufufu~" Kagura turned red to her ears.

"W-w-what are you talking about stupid brother!?"

"Maybe I should tell him when we hang out tomorrow." Kamui teased with a huge grin on his face.

The next day on her way to school, she saw a black cat. It had a scar on its left eye. It reminded her of Takasugi. She decided to catch it and make it her pet since it seems to be a stray.

"Ah! I said wait, you damned cat!" She kept chasing the cat but it entered a huge house. 'Eh ... So it wasn't a stray after all. Che ...' she was disappointed. She passed by the house's garden and saw the cat with its owner.

Thump!

It was Takasugi Shinsuke! He offered the cat some milk and patted it on the head. She blushed when she saw the 'Heartless and Hardcore' of Gintama high so ... so ... gentle and kind! So different from the rumors! She was about to leave when she tripped on a twig.

"Ouch!" She was rubbing her ankles when she heard some rustles.

"Who goes there?" She heard a low and deadpanned voice.

'Crap I need to get out of here. Eh? Why can't I move my legs?' She heard a rattling sound. It was a snake that bit her! 'Damn it!' She got all teary-eyed and scared. 'What if I die of poison? No!'

"Oi! That wound ..." The violet haired boy crouched down to her and lifted her in princess-style! He carried her into his house. He laid her in the couch. He got a basin half filled with water and clean cloth. He started to wipe her wound. Kagura was freaking out. "Calm down I already called the doctor." A few seconds later, the doctor appeared. He started to treat her wounds and after a few moments, she was feeling better. Her eyes were half opened and she was staring at Takasugi who was talking to the doctor. He gave something to the doctor then the doctor left. He sat at the other side of the sofa and sighed heavily. She decided to sit up and stare at him.

"T-thank you." She was all fidgety.

"If you're feeling better get out of here."

"I-I think I'll just go to school." She was embarrassed after all the trouble she's caused to him. "A-aren't you going to school? I-I mean like, aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I lost interest so just leave me be." He was shocked when he saw her just beside him when she was just a few meters away from him a while ago.

"You can't! Cutting classes is bad! Gin-chan will get mad at you and punish you!" Their faces were just a few centimeters away. She had a very serious look on her face.

"A-"

"A?"

"Ahahahahahaha ..." He just bursted into laughter. Her face turned crimson and panicked.

"W-why are you laughing?! D-d-did I say anything weird?"

"You're weird." He blurted straight to her face.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Her flushed face turned into an enraged one.

"But I like it." He used his really sexy voice and removed their distance. She suddenly found her lips in his. She couldn't believe it at first but after a while, she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Their kiss was interrupted when Kagura's phone rang. She checked who the caller was and surprisingly it was Sougo!

"I'll just answer this." He nodded and she flipped open her phone. "Hello."

"Oi China, what's wrong, are you dying or anything? Why did you skip class?" He deadpanned.

"I'm going to hang up. Bye-"

"Wait! I'm ... I'm worried okay. But only a teensy bit! Don't get your hopes up!"

"Don't worry, I won't die until I kill you. Bye-"

"Come to school."

"Huh?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"Can't you just say it now?"

"I'll wait for you. Bye."

"Oi-"

"..."

"That bastard acting all suspicious." She grunted then closed her phone. When she turned around, he handed her bag.

"Here."

"Thanks."

She held her bag then stared at him.

"What are you spacing there for? Hurry up. We already missed 2 periods." She had a huge grin on her face then nodded. She held onto his arm but he brushed her off. "Don't be too clingy."

"Fine." She walked slower and watched him walk past her. She kept her distance.

"Not too far. Just stay close." He blushed then turned away. Kagura was red to her ears and gleefully skipped beside him.

It was break time at Gintama high when they arrived. The whole class stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the two new couple who entered the classroom. Some murmurs could be heard.

"Isn't that Takasugi Shinsuke, the leader of the gang?"

"Why is he with the Yato girl?"

"Are they dating?"

They both proceeded to their seats quietly. After a while, the class returned to its noisy state. Kagura's close friends started interrogating her.

"Kagura-chan, tell me honestly, are you going out with Takasugi-kun?" Her brunette best friend asked her calmly and seriously.

"I don't know." The vermillion haired girl shook her head, confused. Her sadist seatmate stood up irritated and walked out. She followed him with her eyes and then decided to catch up to him. Takasugi watched them exit the classroom from the corner of his eye. "Oi sadist! What was it that you wanted to say? Oi!" She kept pestering him. When they reached the corridor's turning point, he slammed her against the wall cornering her with his arms. "O-oi ..."

"China ... I-"

"W-what?"

"I ... Damn it ... I love you." Crimson orbs met her cerulean ones. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I already have someone I like." She avoided eye contact. He punched the wall and gritted his teeth.

"Is it that Takasugi guy?" She shook her head. "What the fuck? We've known each other since junior high and I ... I loved you since then. I tried my best to keep you mine, far from other boys. But why, when and how did you two meet?" He started messing up his hair in anger. She still hadn't spoken a single word. He grabbed her shoulders furiously.

"Let me go it hurts." She struggled but he was stronger. He was a man after all.

"Tell me you're lying." He demanded and started shaking her.

"Let me-"

"I love you. You love me too don't you? Tell me you love me too." He forcefully hugged her and he started to cry. His voice was shaking. She pushed him.

"I don't love you!" She scowled.

"You will." He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go! Don't!" He was about to kiss her when a fist hit his cheek.

"Get your hands off my girl." Takasugi stood before Sougo with his heavy clenched fists. The sadist's nose bled. Tears started to flow from his crimson eyes. He started cursing himself for being so pathetic.

"Damn it! Why do I keep losing the ones I love even though I tried my best to protect them, they still slip away from my hands like ... like Aneue." He held tightly to his bangs almost tearing his hair from his head. "Why, why why?!" She leaned closer to him and hugged him.

"We can always be friends." He looked up to her and hugged her back.

"I don't want us to be just friends!"

"Then don't ever come near me."

"Fine. But I won't give up. I'll make you love me no matter what."

"I'll count on you then!" She smiled gently. Takasugi coughed sarcastically.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, asshole." The dark violet haired boy deadpanned and glared.

OMAKE~!

The next day ...

Two boys stood above a pile of knocked-up bodies after destroying a whole gang in one night.

"So Takasugi-kun, are you sure this gang is the one who picked on my Imouto-chan?"

"Yeah. Bastards got balls hitting on her."

"I know, I mean like who'd try to pick up my sister when they can't even defeat me. She's far stronger than me." Suddenly, they looked at each other and went into battle stances.

"You bastard." Kamui said with a grin.

"Heh." Takasugi smiled triumphantly.

The clouds covered the moon and darkened the alley. It was their starting signal. They exchanged blows. After a few hours of nonstop fighting, they were already lying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Now ... Do you a- ... Acknowledge me ..." His mouth was busy catching breaths and it made it harder for him to speak.

"Like hell I would. You didn't even defeat me." Kamui stood up and his back bent. His left arm rested on his knee while the other one wiped his blood stained mouth with the back of his hand. The vermillion haired boy smirked. "I will never acknowledge you until you defeat me."

"Bring it on." The boy with an eyepatch replied with a satisfied smirk.

-END of omake-

**Please ****REVIEW** if you want chapter 2 :)


End file.
